Games of Rebellion
by rynbow
Summary: Sequel to the Mentor's Game. The Rebellion has ended, and the Capital is out to prove that they are in control. The population of the rebel Districts is decimated, but still the Hunger Games continue on. Katniss must once again take up a new position in the games, that will test everything she has even known. New tributes will enter but who will be crowned the winner of the Games?
1. Chapter 1

"Have you decided what you are taking on the tour with you yet?" Prim asked.

"You know that Cinna is going to make sure that I get new clothes for the entire time. Plus, we are still months away before the tour. I have only been back a week."

"More beautiful clothing?" Prim asked

"But you are not the victor this time," her mother said.

"I know, but my talent is supposed to be dress making. Cinna is spending as much time as he can make new dresses to help me."

"Well that is good. Prim I need you to run to the apothecary in town and get me some more morphling. I am out, and we are getting into the season where we get a lot of mine accidents. We need to get that before the stipend that Katniss gets is gone for the time she is in the Capitol.

"Yes Mom,"

"I will see you soon, little duck," Katniss yelled as her sister ran out the door, and out of the Victor's Village. Katniss could tell that her mother was worried about something. There were thousands of things that could go wrong in District 12. Katniss looked at the stress lines in her mother's face. Katniss noticed that over the past few years, they had grown in number. Katniss could only imagine what went through her mother's mind every time she left District 12. The first time she left was for the 74th annual Hunger games. Now she was not only a Victor of the Games that pitted children against each other in a fight to the death, but also a Mentor who was entrusted with the job of making sure that one of the tributes would leave the arena alive. Last year Katniss had done just that. She made sure that her tributes survived the games. The only downside of that was in a twist of the games, she was not allowed to mentor the tributes from her own District instead she was forced to mentor District 1.

"They are having the lottery in a few hours. There is a huge possibility that Prim and I will be chosen. You are married now. Peeta's parents are already backing at the bakery full time. If we get picked, I want you to stay sober. I cannot take it, knowing that I am leaving you at a time when you need me the most."

"I will be fine Mom. Peeta will be here when I need him. I will have to teach the tributes in the academy that Snow created this year. I will be ok."

"Just make sure that you do. Gale spent the entire time you were gone teaching Prim how to fight. She is horrible, but she is getting better. She is fairly good with the bow. If I am chosen to go. I want you to take custody of her. I have talked to the Mayor, and he is willing to fill out the proper paperwork to make you and Peeta her legal guardians.

"Mom, I can't!"

"You have to Katniss! At least you can teach her to survive when they call her name again."

"Mom, I would love more than anything to teach Prim how to survive in the arena, but I can't. When I return from the Victor's Tour I will be sent to the new District 13." Katniss said with a hint of heartbreak in her voice. The truth was she wanted to teach Prim to win because she knew that Snow would not give up until it was finally done. He had aimed for her last year, having her name come out of the reaping bowl twice. She only had two entries in to start with.

"But there has to be another way. She needs someone who can keep her safe. The Capital is aiming to make her an example."

"Mom, I am the one that they are trying to make an example of. They are just trying to use Prim and you to prove they are in control."

"And they are."

"That they are now."

"Katniss I do not want to know what is going on."

"I know Mom."

Katniss pulled her into a hug. Katniss was not one for physical affection, but Katniss knew what was happening in a few hours. Just after the last Hunger Games President Snow announced that thousands of families would be moved from their home Districts and sent to repopulate areas of Panem that were decimated in the rebellion. Each district will send 500 different families to the other districts. Katniss did not know to which of the districts those families would be sent to.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss quickly found her place on the podium. She was only one of three people who were safe from the move. Peeta quickly grabbed her hand to comfort her. She looked over the crowd. Everyone in front of her stood in straight lines waiting. Her eyes quickly found where her mother was standing. Prim standing beside her, desperately clutching the suitcase that each of them was required to pack in case their names were drawn.

"Welcome," The mayor said as he approached the podium. "The way this will work is simple. The names of every head of house in the district have been placed in the tumbler. I will pull the names out one at a time. Everyone's who name is chosen will be escorted to the empty warehouse by the train tracks. After all the names have been called, you will have an hour to say your goodbyes before you are escorted onto the trains for your new districts.

"Let's start with those being sent to District 1"

Katniss quickly let the events that she was watching unfold without paying much attention. Families that she knew all of her life were being told that they were being required to move from the homes that they had lived in all their lives.

"Gale Hawthorne" the Mayor continued. Katniss's heart sunk. She was prepared for that moment. She had been for a while: since the President made his original announcement.

"Where is he being sent?" Katniss whispered to Peeta.

"District 3," Peeta whispered back. "At least there he can avoid the mine."

Katniss tried to forget about the proceedings. She thought about the woods. It had been almost a year since she stepped foot on the other side of the electric fence that surrounded District 12. Her hunting routine was broken the day that Romulus Thread took over as Head Peacekeeper from District 12. She was not paying attention when her mother's name was called to go to District 6. Peeta squeezed her hand a little tighter. She looked at the looks in her mother's eyes. The look that told her all that she needed to know. Katniss waited for the proceedings to be over before she walked over to Prim. Prim ran at her and latched onto her waist. The familiar squeeze was tighter than usual. "I don't want to leave you," she, her eyes blurry with tears.

"Stay with Mom, and be on your best behavior. Keep up with our studies and focus on training." Katniss whispered to Prim and she pulled the crying girl into her arms.

"Go to Mom now," Katniss said as she nudged Prim towards her mother. She latched onto Katniss hiding her crying face into Katniss's dress.

"Stay strong little duck" Katniss whispered as her mother picked up her suitcase and walked out of the old abandoned warehouse. Katniss pulled her crying sister away, nudged her to follow her mother.

"Did she leave already?" an unsteady voice behind her almost whispered. Katniss turned to see Rory, Gale's middle brother standing behind her. Katniss had tried not to think about Gale much lately. She did not get a chance to say goodbye to Gale, and part of her was glad about that. Since the first time she stepped on stage for all of Panem to see, her relationship with Gale had been strained.

"She is gone Rory," She said. She could not hide the pain in her voice.

"I was hoping to tell her goodbye." He said with a sad tone. "Gale is gone too. He did not say goodbye to anyone, he just went straight to the train that will take him to 3.


End file.
